A conventional probe has been widely used in testing electronic currents and signals of printed circuit boards, wafers, IC packaging, communication products, and liquid crystal panels for testing. In addition, the probe size is more and more fine and has advantages of conductivity and low resistance, so the probe has high-frequency signal transmission and can be used as a transceiver antenna and various types of electronic products for mobile phones and other wireless communication products. However, the probe is complicated and has a large size and a high resistance value.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional probe contains an elastomer body 1a, and the elastomer body 1a has two transceiver portions 2a formed on two free ends thereof respectively and configured to contact with a signal starting end 21a (such as a position of a substrate of the probe card) and a signal terminal end 22a (such as a solder ball soldered on a back side of an integrated circuit board).
When transmitting the electronic signals, two arcuate ends of two transceiver portions 2a contact with the signal starting end 21a and the signal terminal end 22a respectively, thus lowering signal transmission stability, increasing electric resistance, and raising inductive effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.